


Wallflower

by Betzalee



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Tony Stark, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blackmail, Break Up, But then she has a change of heart, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Steve Rogers, Getting Back Together, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, I suck at tagging, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha is kinda evil at first, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam is a Sweetheart, Scott is a Good Friend, So Is Peter, Some angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a deep breath and looked up. And just like his friends had said, Mr. Gorgeous was making his way to them. It took his breath away, and left him shaking. He could feel his anxiety spiking up, and the nervous feeling he always got whenever he had to talk to strangers, was bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. But there was something different now, oh yes, something very different. His heart was beating wildly and he felt all fluttery and his face was all hot. He was fucking blushing! Oh sweet lord, this was not good. Not good at all.</p><p>OR.</p><p>The one where Steve is socially awkward dork and Bucky is the new hot transfer student and the two of them fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Stucky fic... And if i'm totally honest with you guys, i actually posted this work before but for another fandom. I am in love with this au though and I think it fits with Steve and Bucky just as well as it fit with the other characters from the other fandom. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story and I'll probably would be updating the next chapter either some time tonight, or tomorrow :]
> 
> Let me know if you guys like the story!!

Steve didn't want to be there, especially with the company he was currently with. He yearned to be home, in the confines of his room, drinking lemonade and watching the new season of Doctor Who. It was the perfect way to end his night, even if his friends disagreed with him. He didn't care what they thought though, but they had basically dragged him out of his house an hour ago, convincing his mother that they would take good care of him. They were nagging and being annoying and Steve knew that they weren't going to stop unless he gave in.

His friends were extremely bothersome and hard headed and always insisted that he  _needed_  to get out of his house more. He didn't think so, and that often led to a disagreement between them, but he still loved them though. That, however, didn’t quench the annoyance he was feeling at the moment, mixed with all the other fucked up emotions that were circulating through his body. He was an introvert, a loner, a fucking wallflower. He preferred the solace of his room and the pages of his books. He'd give anything to spend the rest of his life in peace and tranquility, and his friends, when they weren't being total assholes, totally understood that. Tonight however, wasn't one of those days.

They had dragged him out to the "End of the summer" bonfire, hosted by popular and pretty and  _rich_  boy, Tony Stark. A total douchebag who had everyone at Shield High wrapped around his fingers. The bonfire was inside the forest of Tony's mansion backyard and the crowd was pretty big. The whole fucking high school was there, cramped up in the woods, and he was starting to feel like canned tuna. People around him were in celebration mode. Dancing, laughing, jumping, screaming, even climbing trees. Oh so delighted and full of joy.

 _SUMMER WAS FINALLY OVER_ ,  _oh thank fucking god._

Steve scoffed. Who the fuck would celebrate the end of the goddamn summer? Shouldn't they all be home, crying and wallowing in misery because classes started tomorrow?

This whole shit was stupid, and Steve didn't like it, not one bit. He felt uncomfortable as he stood next to Sam, bobbing his head to the sound of shitty music. There was nothing else for him to do, so he'd been looking around the place, thinking of ways to kill his friends for dragging him out of his happy place and bringing him to this junk. Said friends, were actually laughing and joking, looking elated as fuck as they cradled beer bottles in their hands. Sam was already drunk, swaying side to side to the beat, a toothy grin adorning his handsome face. Peter was actually  _sprawled_  on the ground, talking animatedly to some girl with blonde hair and Scott was nowhere to be seen.

The smell of burning wood, sweat, cigarette and weed lingered in the air, making him feel queasy. No one but him seemed to fucking mind though, and carried on with their night. Jovial voices, laughter and music filled the air as well, the mixture giving him a headache. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.  _Only one more hour and I'll be out of here._  He held tightly to that thought, knowing that if Scott decided to stay a little longer, he'd be screwed. Scott was the one who had a car, the one that drove them places. Without Scott, Steve would have to walk back home, but his friends, being the angels that they were, wouldn't let that happen.  

Such shitty luck.

“You okay there?” Sam slurred, draping one arm around his bony shoulder. Steve was barely 5'4 and skinny as a toothpick, and Sam, being almost 6'0 and all, felt like a bag of potatoes and he tried to get him off of him.

“Yeah.” He lied trying to push his best friend away. Sam noticed.

“You're not even drinking Steve.” He said, exasperated, letting go.

"You've been drinking for both of us,” Steve told him flatly.

“At least grab a soda or something.” He told him, making a face at him.

Sam was right. He should at least grab a soda. He was quite thirsty to be honest, and standing around, bobbing his head to the awful music, was not going to quench it.

“And have fun too,” He said, before Steve had a chance to reply,” Tomorrow we're back in hell.” His sigh was rather dramatic and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“It’s not  _that_  bad,” He told his friend, “And I am having fun, can't you tell?" He said, feigning enthusiasm.

"Suchan asssss." Sam said, draping himself all over Steve again, causing Steve to almost lose his footing. 

"Fuck, Sam. You're a fucking scarecrow, you know. You're fucking heavy."

Sam looked at him in confusion, "The fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Steve sighed.

Sam was gone. Too far gone.

_What a light weight._

“Why are you sooooo quiet?” Sam asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Jesus, man. How much alcohol have you even consumed?"

"A lotta," he smiled, all lopsided and goofy. It actually made Steve chuckle.

"Okay, Mr. Light weight, I think you need to sit."

"There's no fucking space!" He said, throwing his arms up and hitting Steve in the eye.

"Fucking hell!" He said, stepping away from his inebriated friend. He had decided to wear his contacts tonight, and right now, he was regretting that. 

Sam laughed, hard and loud. People were staring now, and Steve's annoyance came back in full force.

"Okay, enough." He said, loud enough for Sam to hear and a bit harsh.

He stopped his cackling right away and straightened up. "Steveee, come one. Don't be like that." Sam said, puppy dog eyes in full force.

They didn't work on Steve though, and no matter how many times he told Sam this, he just wouldn't believe him.

"Stop looking at me like you hate me." Now he was pouting.

Fucking hell.

"I'm not looking at you like I hate you," Steve told him, in a calm voice, "I'm looking at you like I want to  _kill you_." His smile was forced and his words were full of truth. Sam though, didn't think so, and started laughing again.

"Oh man." Steve groaned, and ran a hand through his blonde hair.  _Why wasn't Scott here? Why the fuck was Peter sprawled like a fucking dog on the ground? Why was god punishing him this way?_

He wanted answers, but all he got was a handful of Sam as he draped himself over Steve's back, making him lose balance.

"Let's go make some friendssss!" Sam sang in his ears, making him flinch.

"You go and do that, I'll stay right here and protect your post." Steve said dryly.

Sam whined. "You're not funnnnnnn! Come onnn Steeb. Let's go make new friends, new memoriessss."

Steve shook his head and held his ground. "No."

"Lameeee." Sam said, before disentangling himself from Steve's shoulders.

The blonde sighed as he watched his friend walk back to where Peter was. It was painful to see, but extremely hilarious as well.

He watched as his lanky friend tried his best to sit besides Peter, but ended up falling on top of him instead. People around them broke out in laughter, and Steve couldn't contain his little sniggers.

Once that whole ordeal was over, the blonde turned away from the scene and proceeded to immerse himself back inside his head. His thoughts and witty remarks were waiting for him. He let himself go, once again. Eyeing the crowd, trying his hardest not to feel and look like a fucking creep. Hands shoved inside his pockets, he continued bobbing his head in sync with the music.

This was a fucking disaster and he had no business being there. He didn't know anyone here, well not  _too well_. He'd seen them around school, and in some of his classes, but he'd never spoken to any of these people before. Except for his friends. It was a true shame,  _especially_  since he was such a hilarious guy. But his fucking incapacity of talking to new people, prevented him from being the life of the fucking party. He was socially awkward and talking to people he didn't know, was rather painful. To him and to to whoever the unlucky victim was. And It truly sucked that he was now a senior and the only people he knew were the people he hung out with. Scott, Sam and Peter.  _The golden squad._  It was a shitty name, and he hated it. But Tony's clique had called them that since freshman year, and the name fucking stuck to them like gum. It was annoying as fuck, but there was nothing he could do about that.

 _At least you have friends._  That annoying voice in the back of his head, reminded him.

 _Friends that dragged me to a fucking bonfire!_  He argued back. He loved them though, there was no denying that.

He scoffed again, knowing that he probably looked like an idiot. Oh well, it's not like anyone was paying any mind to him.

He was a nobody at school. That was another reason why he didn't know anyone here. No one liked him, or took the time to get to know him. They called him  _the weird kid_ , because apparently he was the only socially awkward dingus in the fucking school.

Outrageous, really. How people never hesitated to point at him and call him names. It had been painful as fuck, especially during the first few days of his freshman year. He'd spent the first three days of school all by himself, and quickly became to source of cruel jokes and awful comments. He had hated his life during that time and didn't comprehend why people were giving him such a fucking hard time.

Just because he had stuttered in basically every class, when they had asked him to introduce himself and almost threw up in one of them, didn't mean that he was an idiot. But others didn't think that, and by lunch time, the whole school was calling him Forrest Gump.

It hurt him, of course it did. He’d been three days in high school and people were already calling him names. It was embarrassing, especially since he didn’t want to be like that. He really didn’t. He wished he was more open, more socially confident.

He honestly thought he'd spend the rest of his high school life friendless, so It pretty much took him as a complete surprise when Sam had sat beside him during the fourth day of classes during lunch time. He didn’t know if it was a joke or a mistake, and when Sam started talking to him, he thought he'd faint.

Thankfully, he didn’t.

Sam was nice, and his company managed to sooth the ache he felt. Scott joined them a while later, and made Steve feel even better. Conversation between the three was awkward at first, Steve not exactly knowing what to say, or when to say things. But little by little, he began opening up to them, until he was truly comfortable. It wasn't  _that_ hard, especially since Scott had such a light-hearted and goofy personality and Sam was a total sweetheart. It was impossible to  _not_ open up to them. They made it so much easier. And then Peter's lanky ass showed up, tall as fuck and nerdy.

And then the jokes died away and people stopped paying too much attention to him. Tony's clique still bothered him though, and more often than not, tried their best to embarrass him. But Steve didn't care. He truly didn't.

He wasn't popular or a social butterfly, and didn't have that many friends, but overall, he was somehow happy. He liked himself, despite the hatred he felt towards his  _problem_. That was the only thing he wished he could change about himself, that and the fucking asthma that threaten to kill him once in awhile. 

His friends encourage him to talk more as well, to tell his jokes to other people and become the  _life of the party_ or  _the class clown_. They were positive that he'll make them love him in no time. But whenever he tried, he ended up tongue tied and the whole thing was extremely taxing.  

But Sam had a point, he  _should_  be socializing, having fun and drinking. Sulking around wasn't going to teleport him home.

So he did something stupid. Something truly fucking stupid that only a dingus like himself was capable of doing.

He dragged his feet towards the refreshments section, where crowds of people all huddled around the coolers and beer kegs. It was fucking impossible for him to get through them and get a goddamn drink. He tried getting around it, but people were blocking the fucking way. Not to mention that the majority of the people there were tall as fuck and Steve was a tiny little shit. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.  _This was harder than it should be._  He tried again, mumbling  _sorry's_  and  _excuse me’s_  that people were just ignoring. He was about to turn around when someone tapped his shoulder.

“What is it Sam?” He said, his tone bordering on irritation.

For some ungodly reason, he thought it'd be Sam. So he turned around, his movement almost causing him whiplash, and was greeted by a sight that literally took his breath away.

“Ah.” Was all he could say, sounding like a fucking idiot.

There was a tall, dark and extremely fucking handsome stranger, standing in front of him, smiling. It was mesmerizing, really and Steve was rendered speechless.

“Need some help?” He asked, voice full of mirth. And  _oh_ , what a wonderful voice it was.

Steve could only stare at Mr. Gorgeous. Lips parted slightly and a very dumbstruck look on his face.

Mr. Gorgeous kept on smiling, his eyes looking right at him. It felt intimidating, to be held under such a gaze. Such a beautiful gaze.  

Steve licked his lips, and tried his hardest to get words to come out of his mouth. But life hated him, it truly did, and the only sound that managed to come out of his lips was a grunt.

The stranger found it amusing though, and chuckled.

It sounded like music to Steve's ears, to be honest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I just saw you struggling, and thought I’d come and offer my help.” His smile was friendly, and instead of making him feel uncomfortable, it made it feel at ease.

“Sorry.” Was the only thing that managed to come out of Steve's mouth. And it was all high pitched and weird and he wanted to strangle himself.  

“I should be the one apologizing,” The guy said, shyly scratching the back of his neck. A lock of brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and he chuckled again, making Steve's heart stutter.

Shit.

_Was this real?_

“Um, no, you didn’t.” The blonde stammered, trying to control the beating of his heart.

“Ah, okay. Um, do you want a drink or something?” He sounded shy.  _Why on earth was Mr. Gorgeous sounding shy?_

And then Steve panicked. Like the chicken head he was, he completely panicked.

“No, I don’t.” He lied. He so desperately wanted to beat himself up as he smiled at the Mr. Gorgeous, trying to act cool and collected.

Jesus Christ. He was such a fucking dumbass. 

But he knew it was probably for the better. If he had actually said yes, he'd only end up embarrassing himself and Mr. Gorgeous. And honestly, the guy was way too hot and didn't deserve that.

"You sure?” He asked, peering down at him. He knew Steve was lying, and that only made the blonde panic a little bit more. 

He nodded, shoving his idle hands into his front pockets, trying not to look at those beautiful blueish grey eyes.

The stranger sighed, “Okay then, if you're  _sure._ ”

And then he walked away, without waiting for Steve's reply.

All the while Steve was yelling internally at Mr. Gorgeous to come back to him.

Shit. Shit. And double shit.

He screwed up. He knew he did, and he hated himself so much for it. But oh well, a guy like him, associating himself with someone like Steve wasn't a really good idea either way.

 

 

Steve didn't know what was worst. The fact that his friends were eying him weird, or that Mr. Gorgeous kept on looking at him. 

It was getting annoying, if he was completely honest, and he was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. Peter kept smirking at him, while Sam's face was just unreadable. Probably a side effect of being drunk as fuck. It was still annoying, the way they looked at him, as if they  _knew_ something he didn't. He had finally found a spot on the ground besides Peter, but he was wishing he was back on his feet like before.

"What is it?" He finally snapped, not strong enough to be under their scrutiny

"He's looking at you." Peter said, all smugly.

"Who?" He knew who, but he didn't want to admit it. 

"Him." Peter pointed, making him groan.

 _Well, thanks Peter._  He bitterly thought.

He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see those beautiful eyes on him. He had no idea why he was even looking  _at_  him. But he was sitting next to Natasha and Clint and they were part of Tony's squad. He was probably making fun of him. Yep, that's what it was. So why would he look up and indulge the other one?

"Can you not." Steve said flatly. His hands became rather interesting at the moment, and he focus his eyes on them.

"Can I not what?" Peter asked, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Don't be a jerk." He said, looking up at him. He was getting all riled up, and he didn't like it.

 _Doctor Who would_ never  _get him this riled up._

"I'm stating the obvious, you dingus!" Peter laughed, "He's been staring at you ever since you sat down. So, would you tell me why he's looking at you?" 

He sighed, "I don't fucking know."

"He's doingggg it agannnn!" This was Sam now, making a scene again. 

_God, why didn't the ground to swallow him whole?_

"Stop it Sammy." Peter chastised him, causing the other boy to pout.

"But he isssss," He whined as he leaned against Peter's shoulder, "Look." He pointed as well.

"Stop that!" Steve hissed, a little too loud.

They were being obvious. Mr. Gorgeous was probably laughing at him, so he didn't look up. He kept his gaze away from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Sam grunted, "But looook, oh my oh my, he's coming hereeeeee." He was so cheerful about it, and Steve really wanted to hurt him.

"Stop being a dingus." He rolled his eyes

"But he  _is_ coming this way." Peter smirked, and Steve blanched.

 _Oh, sweet mother of all that was holy._   

He took a deep breath and looked up. And just like his friends had said, Mr. Gorgeous  _was_ making his way to them. It took his breath away, and left him shaking. He could feel his anxiety spiking up, and the nervous feeling he always got whenever he had to talk to strangers, was bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. But there was something different now, oh yes, something  _very_ different. His heart was beating wildly and he felt all fluttery and his face was all hot. He was fucking blushing! Oh sweet lord, this was  _not_ good. Not good at all.

He didn't have time to do anything though, because in a blink of an eye, Mr. Gorgeous was standing right in front of him, blocking his way of escape. 

"Hi." He said, all smiles and rainbows. It was quite a sight, one that he would love to see every day of his pathetic life.

"Ah," He said, almost chocking on those the word. "H-hi." He tried to smile, but his nerves were off the fucking chain and he ended up grimacing instead. 

"Um," Mr. Gorgeous smiled shyly at him, then tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ears. "Hi again."

 _What the fuck was this? Why was he acting all_ shy?  _That was Steve's role, not his! What on earth was going on here?_

"H-hi." He repeated again.  _Oh sweet lord, please end my life,_  now.

"Want to get a drink with me?" Mr. Gorgeous asked, looking rather hopeful.

_Was he blushing? Oh fuck, Steve couldn't tell too well, but it looked as if he was. Seriously though, what the fuck was going on here?_

"He'd love to." Peter said, slapping him on the back, albeit, rather harshly. 

"Sweet." Mr. Gorgeous beamed at him, and it was impossible for Steve not to act like a goddamn fool.

"Ah, um, y-ye, um. Shit," He was babbling like a goddamn idiot! He looked everywhere else  _but_ at him, too scared to see Mr. Gorgeous laughing at him or see his weird out face. He was pretty used to them by now, but he didn't want  _this_ guy to have it. 

But he surprised him yet again, instead of viciously laughing at him and calling him names, (like he expected), he giggled. He  _fucking_ giggled!

It was the cutest thing he'd ever heard and the sound went straight to his heart, making it flutter and beat uncontrollably fast. He couldn't help himself and looked up at him, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"You're too cute." Mr. Gorgeous said, and Steve couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief.

 _Did he hear that right? Did Mr. Gorgeous actually call him cute? Oh man, was he dreaming_? He really hoped he wasn't.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, an adorable grin adorning his lips.

_Oh sweet lord, what on earth had he done right to deserve such a wonderful sight?_

"Ah, um. No, no. Don't be sorry." The blonde told him, surprising himself. He had never been able to talk to a stranger before without stuttering. It was pretty much a miracle. 

"So," Mr. Gorgeous said, his eyes lighting up, "Want a drink?" 

His mind had practically ran away from him. He didn't know what was right or wrong, left or right, up or down. He didn't know anything. All he knew was that a very gorgeous person was standing in front of him, offering to get him a drink, and had actually called him cute! He knew he was gaping at him, unsure of what to reply, but he just didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at this, never was and probably never wilL. But he didn't want to let this opportunity go. This could be the only time a guy that he  _actually_ found attractive, thought the same about him. The first and only time someone hadn't called him weird and said that his stuttering was  _cute._ No, he couldn't do it, he'd hate himself forever if he let this chance go.

So he took a deep breath, and nodded. 

_How hard could it be?_

Mr. Gorgeous smiled broadly at him, flashing his beautiful pearly whites. He had an incredible smile, the one that looked genuine and kind. The one reached his eyes and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  _So yeah, with a guy who smiled like that, how hard could it actually be?_

Steve accepted the offered hand and got to his feet, ignoring Peter's whistle and Sam's  _aw's._ He had completely forgotten about his friends, and about everyone else around him. Now that the world came back in full focus, he noticed how almost everyone around them had their eyes on them, witnessing the whole fucking thing. It made him all hot inside, and not in the good way. His face felt hot and he looked down at his feet. This wasn't looking like a very good idea anymore.

But Mr. Gorgeous didn't seem to mind and he held Steve's hand a little tighter and dragged him towards the refreshment section once again. It felt good, to hold someone else's hand. He'd never done it before, hold hands that is. Well, he'd had, but with people who he didn't find attractive. This however, was completely different. He felt all tingly and gooey and wow, was this love at first sight?

He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. For all he knew, Mr. Gorgeous just wanted to be friends with him. Yeah, that sounded pretty reasonable. There was no way in hell someone like  _him,_  would like someone like him? Or maybe this was all a ploy. Now that he thought about it, Mr. Gorgeous had been sitting with Natasha and Clint. They could have dared him to do this. He shuddered and tried his best to rid his mind of that thought. 

No, it couldn't be. Mr. Gorgeous had already approached him before, and that time he hadn't seen any of Tony's people with him. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed. 

_Um, okay. Maybe this was a bad idea afterall._

His internal monologue was interrupted when Mr. Gorgeous spoke to him. They were walking quite slowly, and the refreshment section was still a little way in front of them.

"Um, s-sorry?" Steve stammered like an idiot, throwing him an abashed look. He had completely missed what Mr. Gorgeous had said.

He chuckled lightly, "I asked for your name." He said, in that dreamy voice of his.

"Steve Rogers." He said, his voice going all high again. So he cleared his throat and tried again, "Steve."

 

Mr. Gorgeous laughed, wholeheartedly. 

It truly was music to Steve's ears, and he found himself smiling at the brunette. 

"What's so funny?" He found himself asking. He was curious to know, and quite frankly, Mr. Gorgeous made him feel comfortable. This was new, but extremely welcomed.

"You're really  _too_ cute for your own good," He grinned, making him blush. 

He playfully shoved him. A gesture that honestly surprised him. He had never, ever, ever, ever, been this open with a stranger before. Never! Yet here he was, shoving him lightly and talking in full sentences. "Shut up, jerk."

This was truly a night full of surprises. 

"It's true!" He exclaimed, "And you have cute eye as well."

"Stop it." Steve mumbled, trying to sound agitated, but failing miserable. He liked this. Liked the flattering comments, the way they made him feel. He had never felt that way before, because no one had ever taken the time to do that. 

"You can't tell me to  _not_  point out the obvious," Mr. Gorgeous said, "It's what I do. I'm an observer." 

Steve found himself laughing at this, which made Mr. Gorgeous smile widely. "That's a beautiful laugh you have there!" He stated, "You should do it more often."

"I do, just not with anybody." He found himself saying.

"Oh, I see. Well, I count myself lucky then." Steve nodded

"I guess, yeah." 

"I'm Bucky, by the way."

"Bucky?" He asked said, then realize that that sounded lame and mentally slapped himself. 

"It's a nickname. My real name's James Barnes." Bucky told him.

"How'd you get Bucky from James?" Steve asked, confused.

Bucky chuckled again, and smiled down at the blonde. "Buchanan is my middle name. My little sister Becca thought it was a mouthful to say when we were kids, so she came up with Bucky." He had a fond smile on his face, which made Steve smile in return.

"That's pretty adorable." He found himself saying.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Bucky replied. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm already holding it." He said, bringing their locked hands up, and Steve almost choked on air.

Shit. He had completely forgotten about that. What a fucking dumbass. Now Bucky probably thought he was a creep!

"S-sorry." He said, snatching his hand back as fast as possible,

"Don't sweat it," Bucky shrugged and smiled, "now come on, let's go find you a drink."

The rest of the night was pretty magical.

Bucky found an empty spot a little far away from the refreshment section where they sat down and drank their beers. Steve was a little hesitant at first, still a little weary about Bucky. But then he smiled at him and he forgot about everything. Now, three beers in, they were both sprawled on the ground, looking at the trees. The people seemed to forget about them, and the blonde was more than grateful for that.

Bucky and him had been talking nonstop, and it filled Steve with a sense of happiness and made him feel light headed and giddy. He felt safe and comfortable here, even if he had just met the guy. It was a unique feeling, one that he had never felt before, with anyone. Not even with his friends. Bucky was kind, caring and a good listener. He'd juiced out all the information out of Steve, yet the blonde didn't feel uncomfortable by it. He had gladly told the brunette all he wanted to know. In return, Bucky had told him all about himself. 

It was exciting, how he had learned a lot about this stranger in the period of two hours. Something that he'd never quite managed to do before. 

"I still don't know why you're at this bonfire though. Are you related to Tony?" Steve asked him. 

"Not really," The brunette replied, scratching his neck, "Barton's my cousin." 

"Barton?" Steve asked.

"Clint," Bucky clarified, "Since he's friends with Tony and the rest of them, every time I come to visit I hang out with them."

This put a damper in his mood. Shit. If he was friends with Tony, then he'd probably tell Bucky how much of a loser Steve was. 

"Are you friends with them?" He mumbled,

"Yeah, I guess. Especially now since I've moved here." 

"You moved here?" Steve asked, his heart leaping inside his chest.

"Yep," He looked at Steve and smiled, "Probably should have said that before."

"Yeah, you probably should have." Steve smiled back, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better look at the brunette. 

"I'm going to Shield High as well." Bucky told him, and Steve couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on his face.

"That's great!" He said, and the brunette returned the smile. 

"Yeah. I actually didn't think so before. But now that I know you'll be there, I'm quite happy."

"Pretty sure you'd be fine, especially with Tony's crew." And it was then, that Steve realized that Bucky attending Erebor High wasn't going to be a good idea after all. His smile immediately dropped and he fell back down on his back. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his concern shining through.

"Nothing." Steve said sadly, looking away from the brunette.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Bucky told him, poking him lightly on his stomach.

Steve sighed.

 _Well this sucked._ He knew that Tony wouldn't hesitate to embarrass Steve tomorrow, and he was probably going to tell Bucky all about how much of a loser the blonde was. He shuddered, and hid his face behind his hands. He knew this was too good to be true, and that after tonight, he'd probably never speak with Bucky again.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He felt Bucky's hands on his, trying to pry them from his face.

Steve grunted.

 _I'm probably scaring him._ He sadly thought. 

"I'm fine, Buck. Just. Just realized that tomorrow is the first day." He lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell Bucky, but he also didn't want the brunette to find out from Tony.

Bucky chuckled, "I feel your pain. But come on, let's not ruin this night by talking about tomorrow." He said, carefully removing Steve's hands from his face.

He let him, and shyly looked up at him. Bucky was truly gorgeous, and he found himself to be truly lucky, to be laying here with him like this. 

"You're really beautiful Steve." Bucky whispered.

"N-no." Steve shook his head. He was rendered speechless once again, and the beating of his heart became too loud and frantic. 

"Yes." Bucky said as he leaned in closer.

Steve shook his head again and gasped when he noticed just how close Bucky's face was from his own. 

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Scott's voice cut through eh tension that had befallen them. It scared the fuck out of Bucky who ended up falling unceremoniously  on top of Steve.

"Oh! My bad. Didn't mean to interrupt!" Scott laughed as Bucky hastily removed himself from Steve.

"N-no, you didn't." Was all Steve could say, as he rushed to sit up.

"Aha." Scott smirked, and the blonde groaned.

"You didn't interrupt anything you idiot!" He snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. Next to him, Bucky had the fucking audacity to start giggling.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. Anyways, we're going to go home now, since Sam's all but passed out on Peter." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Steve asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, just too drunk to function. Peter was pretty scared about you, said you'd run off with someone," He looked over at Bucky and smirked again. "Didn't really believed it... until now."

Steve wanted to throw something at him. 

"I'm Bucky." The brunette said, mimicking Steve's moves and getting to his feet.

"Hm, Steve and Bucky. I like it." Scott grinned, and Steve grimaced.

"Me too!" Bucky said, throwing one arm around Steve's shoulder. 

"So Steve, are you coming back with us, or is Mr. Buckyboy over here going to take you home tonight?" He winked. The bastard fucking winked!

"Ah, don't be stupid Scott." Steve said, looking at the ground. 

"I'll take him," The brunette said, tightening his hold on the blonde, "If you don't mind."

"Of course he doesn't!" Scott answered, "Just be sure to actually take him home. His momma is expecting him by 12, and school  _does_ start tomorrow." He said cheekily 

"Sure will." Bucky said, all serious. 

Steve was pretty much a pile of mush inside. This honestly felt like a dream, and he didn't want to ever wake up from it. 

"Now, remember to be safe, and to call me if anything." Scott told Steve, and the blonde flipped him off. 

"Okay, okay, I'm out of here." Scott laughed, before leaving them too alone again.

"Sorry about that," Steve said, glancing up at Bucky, "My friends are idiots."

"It's fine," he smiled at him, "I thought he was pretty cool actually."

"Yeah, totally." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Want to get out of here?" Bucky asked, removing his hand from Steve's shoulder.

"And go where?"

Bucky shrugged, "I dunno, the night is still pretty young," he said, glancing at his watch, "You see, only 10." He said, showing Steve the time.

"If you want to." He felt himself growing nervous, but for a completely different reason. 

The thought of being alone with Bucky was truly nerve wracking. He wondered how he hadn't managed to fuck up already and how Bucky was still here, with him. It was all very new to Steve, but he didn't want to let this go. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. 

"I do," Bucky smiled, "Now come on." He said, taking his hand once again, this time, intertwining their fingers together.  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the other one and not edited so I apologize for any mistakes!

It came as no surprise when Bucky walked him to the motorcycle he ownwed. It was a death contraption in his eyes, and he wondered how a high schooler was even allowed to drive such a thing. He was smirking though, looking from his motordeath to Steve. The blond just stared at him in disbelieve and a little bit in awe, but he wasn't going to be admitting the latter. It suited him though, the whole bike thing, especially with the way Bucky was dressed. Black skinny jeans, white V neck and a worn out leather jacket on top. The whole James Dean look was kind of driving Steve insane.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Bucky asked, his voice all silky and smooth, causing things to stir inside Steve's belly. It was weird and god, why was this even happening to him?

"Ah, um. W-well." Why was he stammering like a prepubescent idiot?

Bucky laughed at this, and if Steve was completely honest, the sound he made was a glorious one. A sound that caused the blonde's heart to accelerate.

"You sure do have a way with words," he smiled, stepping closer to Steve. "You should be a poet or something."

Steve felt his cheeks heat up and decided it was best to look at the ground. It'll be best if it swallowed me instead.

"Hey," Bucky's concerned voice broke him out of his thought. When the blonde looked up, the brunette was way too close to him. He placed a gentle hand under Steve's chin and lifted his face up. "I didn't mean to tease," he said quietly. He had a small frown on his face and Steve didn't like it at all. Before he had a chance to even know what he was doing, he grabbed Bucky's face and smoothed the worried lines that had appeared on his forehead with his thumbs. The action caused Bucky to lose his frown, but now he stared owlishly at Steve, who felt his heart beating erratically on his chest.

"D-don't frown," Steve said lightly, "You don't look half as handsome when you frown." And honestly, Steve had no fucking idea where this boldness was coming from, but being near Bucky made him feel lighter than ever and he fucking loved it. He would do anything to see the brunette smiling, and his words got that exact reaction of him.

"You think I'm handsome?" Bucky smirked.

"You know you are, jerk." Steve replied, still holding Bucky's face in his hand. He didn't want to let go so he began idly stroking the brunette's cheekbones.

Bucky was the one blushing now, and was smiling shyly down at Steve. He moved forward then, just a little, and placed both hands on Steve's waist.

"Can I kiss you right now?" Bucky's voice was low and husky, stirring up the butterflies in Steve's stomach.

"U-uh," Steve stammered. His he couldn't even hear himself think over the wild beating of his heart. He was so fucking excited yet nervous and he fucking wanted Bucky to kiss him so badly, but he was scared he'd be bad at it and fuck. Since when was this his life?

"Yes or no Rogers." Bucky said, matter of factly.

Steve kept on gazing into those blue-grey eyes and found himself melting inside. This shouldn't even be happening right now. He shouldn't be feeling so fucking happy yet helpless at the same time, over a boy he had literally met only hours ago. But as unbelievable as it was, Steve actually felt himself slowly falling for this wonderful guy that seemed to fucking fall out of the sky. Yes he was scared, scared that maybe this was only a big fat joke to Bucky, scared that he'd fuck this kiss up and send Bucky running for the hills, scared that this dream would soon end and he'd wake up alone in bed. Yes, he was fucking scared but he fucking wanted Bucky to kiss him, he wanted Bucky to hold him in his arms, he wanted to fall in love with Bucky and have Bucky fall in love with him right back. He knew that falling in love with Bucky wouldn't take long, that it'd happen whether the blonde had wanted it or not. He knew this the moment he had laid eyes on Bucky, and now having him here like this, so fucking close to him, he wanted to accelerate the process.

Putting his fears aside he nodded his head. He was holding his breath, watching as Bucky's eyes widen a little before a smile broke out on his face. It was blinding and beautiful and Steve's heart was beating like crazy as Bucky slowly closed the gap between the two and pressed their lips together. It was slow, and soft and so fucking sweet. Bucky's lips felt like magic againsts his own as the brunette kissed him. He felt fireworks going on inside of him (as cliche as that sounds) and he couldn't help but grabbing the back of Bucky's neck a little tighter, pulling him closer. Bucky responded with vigor, pulling Steve's smaller body closer to his own and fully wrapping both arms around the blond's waist. The kiss escalated then, losing the slowness, yet it still maintained its sweetness. It was mindblowing and amazing and Steve couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was his first kiss, the first time he had ever given himself in this matter to someone, and he couldn't believe it was Bucky the one that was taking it. A guy he had just met a couple of hours ago, someone who Steve didn't even know. And honestly, the blonde couldn't have been more happier. He felt wanted for the first time in his life, and even though he didn't know the brunette, even though he couldn't believe what was happening, Steve was not going to run away from this. Not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO FUCKING CHEESY I FUCKING DIED WHILE WRITING THIS OMFGGG. ok i am honestly shook with the reception this shit has gotten like wowowow. I hope you guys like this chapter and i'm sorry if i don't have like weekly updates or whatever, i just... I'm a fucking mess so don't expect quick updates :[ BUT ANYWAYS!!!!!! happy readings :]

"Hey," Bucky smiles as he leans his face away from Steve's. His lips are a bit swollen and pink and Steve can't control the small whine that escapes his mouth. 

"H-hey," he stutters. His hands are loosely wrapped around the brunette's neck and he lightly bites at his lower lip.

"That  went well," Bucky smiles smugly, tightening his hold on the blonde's waist. "You're so fucking pretty. Jesush Rogers, how are you even real?" Bucky breathes out. He's looking down at Steve in amazement, making him blush. 

"I, i don't know," Steve says lamely, "but you're pretty damn cute yourself."

"You're cuter though. Like, look at those eyes. God, they're so fucking beautiful." Bucky bites his lip and Steve chuckles bashfully. 

"Are we just going to compliment each other all night?" He asks, peering up from under his lashes. Bucky nods his head happily and gives him a breathtaking smile. Steve feels his heart start to beat wildly again, and butterflies fill his stomach. He's so fucking happy right now, with Bucky holding on to him as if he means the world to him. Which is crazy, giving the fact that they literally  _just_ met. 

"Maybe," Bucky says cheekily, pulling him out of his head. "You're honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life though. Like, the moment I saw you, I was all like, _wow, is that an angel or something_?" 

"Or something," Steve chuckles, "You're such a sap you know." But he's smiling brightly up at Bucky, unable to really believe that what's happening right at this moment is real.

"I know I am. But like, I'm so right about this." He says as he brings Steve's body closer to his own and engulfes the shorter man in a hug. 

"I want to get to know more about you so badly, I don't even know why. It's like, you make me feel so calm for some reason. Like, look, feel my heart," he says as he grabs Steve's bony hand and brings it up to his chest. "I feel like I'm about to die right now."

"Please don't," Steve giggles shyly, "If you die then I can't do this." He said as he leans up again and captures Bucky's lips with his own again. The kiss is sweet and long and Steve can't believe this is really his life right now. 

When they break apart again, Bucky brings their foreheads together and sighs happily. "Date me please."

Steve is on cloud nine. He feels floaty and happy and fuck if he wasn't holding on to Bucky's neck, he'd be on the floor by now. He was sort of just looking up at Bucky though, with this flabbergasted look on his face and fuck, he knew he had to reply before Bucky thought he didn't want his. 

"Y-Yes, yes, please." He didn't care if he sounded needy or that he was begging. He didn't care that he had just met Bucky Barnes and that this could all be a fucking cosmic joke. He didn't care about anything but this moment. This moment where Steve Grant Rogers was finally getting something he wanted in life. A moment where he was so fucking happy nothing else fucking mattered to him. Not his grades, or the fact that he's been bullied for a large part of his life, or that tomorrow was the first day of his senior year and definitely not the fact that Bucky was friends with the people who had fucking tormented Steve and his friends. He didn't care about any of that. He only cared about the man in front of him at the moment. The man that had such a fond smile on his face. The man that was pulling him in closer and dropping sweet little kisses all over Steve's face. 

"I'll make you happy Steve. I promise." 

* * *

When they finally got on Bucky's bike, it was already 10:40. They were giggly and excited and Bucky couldn't fucking believe his fucking luck. He had never felt this way before, and it honestly scared the shit out of him, but fuck. Steve Rogers was beautiful and kind and unique and a goddamn work of art. He was shy but sassy and funny and thoughtful and the list went on and on and on and fuck. Bucky couldn't wait to get home and thank his mom for transferring him into SHIELD HIGH. 

"You cold?" He asks the Blonde as he feels him shivering behind him. 

"A little," the blonde mumbles as he hugs Bucky's waist tightly. "I'll be fine though."

"You could always wear my jacket, you know." Bucky reply as he turns around to face his boyfriend? Because that's what they are right? Boyfriends?Fuck, Bucky really hoped they were. 

"I don't want you to be cold though." Steve says bashfully, nuzzling his head against Bucky's back. It makes Bucky chuckle fondly and he can't help the butterflies and the giddiness that overtakes him.

"I won't. As long as you're holding me tight I'll be okay." Bucky told him, turning back around so that he could shrug off his leather jacket. Steve let go of the brunette and grabs the jacket when Bucky offers it to him. He brings it to his face and hugs it close, making Bucky blush. 

"Smells nice." Steve says with a dopey look on his face and Bucky can't help but lean in and kiss Steve on the lips. 

"And you call me a sap." Bucky smiles as he pulls back.

"Shut up Jerk." Steve says, says playfully. 

"Punk." Bucky says and kisses his cheek before turning back around. 

"Where are you taking me?" Steve asks as he loops his arms around Bucky's waist and holds on tight. 

Bucky didn't really know where he was taking the blonde. He just knew that he wanted to take him somewhere magical. He didn't really know a lot of magical places in this town since he has only been here for a couple of weeks. So he thinks about it for a second before his mind reminds him of that small diner that's not too far from Clint's house. Whenever he visited his cousin they used to go there for milkshakes and pie. He hopes Steve likes it.

"It's a surprise," He tells him and laughs when Steve pinches his side. "Was that necessary you punk?"

"Yes, because you don't want to tell me." Bucky could tell the blonde is pouting and that just makes him laugh even more. 

"You're so fucking cute Rogers. I swear you're going to be the death of me." 

"Well, don't you go dying on me yet Barnes. I sort of need you alive."

Bucky feels himself blush by this and his heart beats faster. "Oh yeah, and why exactly do you need me alive?" He asks cheekily 

Steve stammers a little bit before replying. "Because what's the point of having a boyfriend if he's dead?"

And that right there made Bucky soar so fucking high. He felt so fucking happy he thought he'd cry. This was so fucking scary and crazy but Bucky was more than ready to see wherever this took them. He wasn't one for backing down and from the moment Bucky saw Steve, he knew he had to know him. Knew that he had to talk to him and see him smile. 

The moment Bucky had seen those beautiful startled eyes, he had fallen a little bit in love. 

"I like that." Bucky says sappily.

"Like what?" Steve mumbles and presses his head to Bucky's back.

"Like that I'm your boyfriend." 

Steve tightens his hold a little bit and lets out a shuddering breath. "I've never had one before. And I really can't believe this is happening to me right now. Feels very surreal to me."

Bucky takes a breath of his own. He's actually shocked Steve has never had a boyfriend before. And the way in which he had said this, as if he were ashamed but also scared that this might not be real. Bucky turns around again and smiles reassuringly at him.

"I can't believe it either. I wasn't looking for anything when I came here tonight and I feel so fucking lucky that I was able to find you. I know that this is happening too fast and trust me when I say this, I'm scared too. But, I wanna give this a go Steve. I might sound cliche as fuck right now, but I feel this connection between us and I don't want to let this opportunity pass," taking Steve's hands in his, he brings them to his lips and kisses them lightly while looking straight into Steve's cerulean eyes.

This time, it was Steve who brought their lips together again. Kissing him deeply and with such a passion that left Bucky weak in the knees. "I-i want this," Steve stammers, "I want it so much." He's holding on to Bucky's face, caressing the brunette's cheekbones with his slender fingers. Bucky bites his lower lip before kissing him lightly on the nose. 

"Okay baby. We'll give this a try and we'll make this work. I promise you Steve."

Steve smiles brightly at him before running his hands through Bucky's hair. "Okay."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here. Your surprise awaits." 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay and a big thank you to those who are reading this mushy story and liking it! This story is a big bag of fluff and so goddamn unrealistic but I can't help myself. My boys deserve all the fucking happiness in the world!! Ok but just beware that this shit will get angsty but don't worry, they'll be happy again!!

Bucky drives them into the quiet town and prays that he can remember his way to the diner. He's not sure if Steve has been there before or not, but knowing that the blonde is from this town, he wouldn't be surprise. When he pulls up and parks, Steve hops off the motorcycle and waits for Bucky to do the same. He has an adorable smile on his cute face and Bucky can't help but lean in and kiss him lightly.

"What was that for?" Steve asks shyly once they break away. He has both hands stuffed in the pockets of Bucky's leather jacket while Bucky has both hands holding Steve's face.

"No reason," Bucky shrugs. "You just look too damn adorable and I think I'm developing an addiction to your lips."

Steve laughs and furrows his small body closer to Bucky's. The brunette brings both hands to Steve's back and pulls him even closer, engulfing the smaller man in his arms. "You're such a sap Buck."

"Umhum. You better learn how to deal with it, punk." Bucky smiles down at him.

"Do I?" Steve challenges him with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you totally should." Bucky counters back, laying a sweet kiss on Steve's cheek.

"Should we go inside now?" Steve asks shyly, pointing back at the diner.

"You've been here before?" He asks and Steve shakes his head and looks away from Bucky. He looks worried all of a sudden, his smile faded.

"Not really my scene."

"Oh yea? Why not?"

"Um, I rather not." Steve says looking uncomfortable. Bucky decides to drop the subject completely and let go of his lover. "Okay baby, I won't push."

Steve smiles faintly up at Bucky and gives him a small nod. The brunette takes Steve's hand in his and the both of them walk into the diner. They're the only ones at there and the waitress smiles brightly at both of them as she takes the to their seats. They sit near the window, and for a moment neither of them do anything. They're just staring at each other with dopey looks on their faces. Bucky is trying to wrap his mind around what in the ever loving fuck is happening, but he can't. The moment he saw Steve, looking all shy and awkward as he tried to get a drink, Bucky knew he had to have him in his life. He looked like an angel, standing out against all the darkness that was threatening to overcome Bucky. Because being at that party was going to serve as way of coping with the bullshit he was dealing with. Being at that party was going to get his mind of off the fact that his fucking father had abandoned him and his mother a couple of months ago. Being at that party was supposed to be a new start for him, to get used to the people he was going to be seeing every day now since his mom had decided to send him to his aunt for a while.

He had no idea he was going to meet Steve or that he was going to get shot by cupid's fucking arrow. But he isn't  complaining. Oh no. Despite the fact that his parents relationship was basically shit and that his older sister was always complaining about how stupid and time consuming love is, Bucky can't fucking help but be a hopeless romantic. He believes in love at first sight, he believes in true love, and he believes that something magical can come out of this relationship with Steve.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything? Or are you two busy gazing into each other's eyes?" An amuse voice says. Bucky lets out a soft chuckle and blushes, tearing his gaze away from a fluster looking Steve and looking up at the middle age waitress. 

"Um, can we get a little more time please?" Bucky asks and she nods.

"Sure thing hun. Would you two like anything to drink in the meantime?"

"Uh, a coke please." Steve says, smiling lightly.

"Same for me." Bucky tells her and she nods once more before walking away.

"I'm sorry for being weird." Steve says sheepishly, looking down at his hands. Bucky tilts his head to the right and gives him a confuse look.

"Weird? What do you mean?" He can't help but chuckle and Steve blushes.

"Um, I'm like, staring at you." He practically mumbles. Bucky finds this extremely adorable. He reaches across the table and takes Steve's hands in his and gently caresses them with his thumbs. Steve looks up at him, biting his lips.

"I like that you were looking at me. And if you didn't notice, I was staring at you too. It's kinda hard not you, you know? When you're sitting over there looking like an angel."

Steve blush darkens and he looks down. He's smiling though so Bucky counts that as a win.

"You're making me blush like crazy Barnes, It's not fair." Steve says, peering up at him through those long lashes, he's biting his lips again but now instead of looking shy, he looks sexy and endearing as hell at the same time. Bucky feels like his breath is being knocked out of him as he stares at him. His can heartbeat increases and his face burns up.

"Y-you're making me blush right now." He says matter of factly, getting Steve to chuckle.

"Well, now we're even."

***

They order and eat their food while getting to know each other. Steve finds out that the two of them share a lot of things in common and he can't help but like the brunette even more. He also learns that even though Bucky hangs out with Tony's crew, he isn't too fond of them.

"They're a bit annoying," he says as he plays with the straw of his soda. "Tony and Natasha always want to know people's business and I'm not really about that. I don't mean to come off as rude for talking about them like this, but I also don't like the way they treat other people."

Steve feels his heart beat increasing. He doesn't want to talk about Tony Stark or about the constant bullying he and his friends have been enduring throughout the years, but he's happy to know that Bucky doesn't appreciate that behavior.

"They can be dicks sometimes." Steve mumbles before taking a sip of his coke.

"You mean always," Bucky scoffs. "You don't hang out with them right?" He asks and Steve shakes his head.

"Good, that means I won't be putting up with their shit tomorrow." He smiles brightly at Steve.

"What about Clint?"

"He knows how much I don't like his friends. But they're the only people I know," he shrugs. "Well, knew. Now though, I have a very lovely boyfriend who most likely has very amicable friends." He smirks. Steve can't help but laugh. He feels so fucking happy just knowing that he has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he only met a while ago and who already shares so much in common with. A boyfriend that seems to be loving and caring and compassionate. Steve's over the moon and he can't help but think that this is a very beautiful dream and he never wants to wake up.

"How can I like you this much already? I legit just met you." Steve finds himself saying. It doesn't feel awkward at the moment. It feels so fucking right and he just wants to let Bucky know.

Bucky on his part, is looking at him with so much fondness in his eyes that it makes Steve's insides turn to gooey mush. "I have no idea what you've done to me Steve, but I'm so fucking glad I came out tonight and that I met you and that I had the guts to go up to you even when Tony and Natasha told me not to and I'm so fucking happy you decided to take that walk with me and that we kissed and that we're here," he says, running out of breath. He takes Steve's hand on his own and brings them to his lips and kisses them. "I don't know how, but I like you too much already and I'm not planning on stopping."

And fuck, If Bucky keeps acting this way and saying these things then Steve will fall so fucking hard for him. He just hopes that Bucky stays true to his words. That Bucky means every single thing he keeps on telling Steve and that he'll be there for him to catch and cushion his fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! This is kinda cheesy but it also became heated towards the end and I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM???? but ok shit, enjoy guys.

"Truth or dare?" Bucky asks. They're still at the diner, eating some apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top. 

"Um," says Steve. Carefully thinking about which one to pick. "Truth." He says after a moment, bringing his spoon to his mouth and licking it clean. It makes Bucky blush and Steve can't help but think that it's such a pretty look. 

"Picking the easy one, I see." Bucky teases and Steve laughs, kicking him gently underneath the table. 

"Truth is  _not_ easy Buck. It takes guts to admit to certain things, ya know?"

"Ya, totally," Bucky smiles and winks at Steve as he takes a bite of the apple pie. "Anyways," Bucky says as he looks down at the table, looking shy all of a sudden. "Um, what exactly are your feelings towards me?" Bucky looks up at Steve bashfully, his eyelashes are obscenely long and it makes Bucky's face even more beautiful. 

"Ah, well," Steve says, blushing from the root of his hair all the way to his neck. "I, um, I don't know. I just, you're really beautiful and I feel happy and you make me happy Bucky Barnes." Steve stammers. He isn't going to let his nerves get the best of him so he looks at Bucky in the eye, and watches as the brunette blushes in return. "I know I only met you today but you fill my stomach with butterflies."

"Y-you too." Bucky replies as he reaches forward and grabs Steve's hands. "You're a wonderful person and I can't wait to get to know more of you Stevie."

"Same here." Steve smiles. 

The two of them finish their dessert and decide to go for a walk. Bucky holds his hand the whole time and Steve feels like he's in another world. He looks over at his new boyfriend and can't help but grin up at the other guy. They reach a small park that is somehow still not closed and they decide to go in for a bit. As soon as they're inside, Bucky runs off towards the swings and sits on one of them, a giant grin adorning his beautiful face. 

"Race me Stevie!" He exclaims, making Steve laugh. 

"Or," Steve says as he walks over to Bucky, a sly grin on his face. "We could do this instead." And honestly, Steve has no idea where this flirty persona came from, but as he smoothly sits on Bucky's lap, he can't help but love it. Especially since it seems that his actions have turn Bucky speechless. 

"Hi there," Steve whisperes as he brings his forehead closer to Bucky's. "You think this swing is strong enough to support the both of us?"

"I-I hope so," Bucky swallows thickly. "But, um, I think I have a better idea." Bucky whispers back, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

Before Steve has a chance to even ask Bucky what his idea is, he's being swept off his feet (literally) and then placed back on the ground. 

"Hey-," He begins to protest before Bucky picks him back up again and Steve eagerly wraps his skinny legs around Bucky's waist. 

"Hey there," Bucky grins. The tables have turned and now Steve is the one that's speechless. "Think this is much better."

"Is it?" Steve asks as he places his hands around Bucky's neck and leans in.

"Oh yeah, it is." Bucky says as he leans forward and kisses the air out of Steve's lungs. 

It was a beautiful kiss. Slow and sweet and made Steve toes curl in pure bliss. He presses in closer, savoring the taste of Bucky's mouth. He grabs the brunettes face and caresses those sharp cheekbones, enjoying the feel of them underneath his bony hands. In all of his 18 years of life, Steve has never, ever, ever, felt this way. He literally met the guy a couple of hours ago and look at him now. Completely smitten. But oh, he couldn't care less about any of that shit, the only thing Steve cares about is how awesome it feels to have Bucky sucking on his tongue the way he's doing now. 

The kiss has gone from sweet and gentle to heated and a bit hurried. It's sloppy as fuck but now it feels even better. The intensity of it consuming the both of them and Steve can't get enough. He pulls Bucky in closer as Bucky's grip becomes tighter on his waist. One hand travels down to his ass and Bucky begins kneading it. Steve can't help the moan that escapes his mouth and when he pulls back to apologize, Bucky takes that as an opportunity to begin attacking Steve's neck. If he had been on the ground, he's pretty sure he would have fallen by now. 

"Fuck, Bucky," Steve pants as he pulls on Bucky's hair.

"Y-yeah?" Bucky moans as he nibbles on Steve's neck and goes up to his jaw. 

"W-we should stop, if, if not, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky's voice is thick and throaty and it makes Steve's dick come to life in his pants. 

"Y-yeah big guy, and I don't think the park would be a good place to get hot and heavy in."

"Oh fuck, y-yeah Steve, you're right." Bucky replies but continues kissing Steve's face. 

 

A couple of minutes later Steve was back on the ground taking a couple of calming breaths and willing his erection to go away. Bucky was chuckling by his side, fixing his pants along the way.

"Don't laugh." Steve pouts and Bucky hugs Steve to his body.

"I mean, it'll go away Stevie." He says as he kisses Steve's nose.

"Yeah?" Steve asks innocently as he peers up at Bucky.

"Fuck, don't look at me like that." 

"Why?"

"Because, it makes me want to devour your mouth."

"Well, Mr. Barnes. I don't think that's going to be happening tonight." Steve says with a smirk as he brings a finger up to Bucky's lips.

The brunette starts to place small, fluttering kisses to it and Steve bites his lip. He loves the way Bucky is making him feel and he prays that this feeling stays for a very long time. 


End file.
